Escandaloso
by Dafrosia
Summary: No lo podía evitar ella era su mayor pecado, su tortura y cada noche repetía el pecado. Lo suyo era sencillamente escandaloso. Draco&Hermione. Songfic. Post-war. OoC.


**Escandaloso**

Resumen: No lo podía evitar ella era su mayor pecado, su tortura y cada noche repetía el pecado. Lo suyo era sencillamente escandaloso. Draco&Hermione. Songfic.

Capítulo 1:

Hacía mas de siete años que habían vencido al señor oscuro en una dura batalla en la que el niño-que-vivió pasó a ser el hombre-que-venció. Y eso era justamente lo que se celebraba esta noche en el ministerio. Todos estaban invitados: desde los altos funcionarios hasta el más humilde brujo perteneciente a la sociedad mágica. Aunque no todo iba tan bien como el Ministerio se empeñaba en aparentar. Si bien era cierto que en noches como ésta los sangres pura fingían olvidar de que lo eran y hablaban con sangre sucias y mestizos, las viejas creencias de los aristócratas no habían desaparecido por completo y aunque ya no fuesen por ahí matando seguían insultando y sería necesario mucho más que la muerte de un mestizo para hacerles cambiar de opinión.

- Señor y señora Malfoy, es un placer tenerlos con nosotros en esta noche tan especial- saludó un alto funcionario. La sociedad mágica no había perdonado olvidado lo que la familia Malfoy había hecho durante los años previos a la batalla final pero nadie podía negar que sí no hubiese sido por su ayuda en los últimos meses Harry Potter no hubiese vencido a Lord Voldemort. A fin de cuentas, fue gracias a ellos que el trío dorado pudo encontrar los últimos horcruxes y destruirlos.

- Gracias Señor Stuard el placer es mutuo- murmuró a regañadientes un Draco Malfoy bastante inquieto mientras observaba como su mujer, Astoria, intercambiaba unas aplabras con la señora Stuard, una mujer bajita y regordeta de mediana edad.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Draco Malfoy acudía a galas sociales, siendo un Malfoy probablemente había acudido a más eventos de éste tipo que el mismisimo Ministro, pero esta noche las cosas eran muy distintas, hacía más de dos días que no veía a Hermione Granger la bruja más inteligente de su edad, primera en su promoción y amante de Draco Malfoy. Dos días sin verla, sin tocarla, sin besarla, sin saciar sus insaciables ganas de ella. ¡Y eso era intolerable!

Sí su maldito padre hubiese muerto un poco antes él no tendría que haberse casado con Astoria, una bruja por la que lo único que sentía era un profundo desprecio y odio. Lamentablemente, Hermione también se había precipitado en un matrimonio sin amor por culpa de presiones familiares y encima por una estúpida cláusula matrimonial no podrían divorciarse de sus respectivos cónyuges. ¿Podía la vida ser más injusta?

La relación entre Draco y ella siempre había sido muy especial: fueron enemigos, después amigos, luego amantes y finalmente enamorados. Hermione Granger había cambiado mucho desde la batalla final. Atrás quedaba esa niña de mirada curiosa y gestos tímidos para dar paso a una mujer segura de sí misma y con armas suficientes para librar sus propias batallas.

Draco se dio la vuelta y la observó bajar por las largas escaleras del ministerio. Su sonrisa le parecía fascinante, aunque lo mejor siempre habían sido sus ojos: chocolate. Plata contra chocolate. ¿Puede existir combinación mejor? Su traviesa leona llevaba un impresionante vestido rojo sangre que marcaba cada una de sus curvas, curvas que volvían loco a cualquier mago menor de 80 años y que por supuesto pertenecían a una sola persona: Draco Malfoy.

**Te atrapé con tu mirada fija, es nuestro cross play. Únicamente te digo con mis ojos "quiero verte esta noche"**

Y ella me entiende a la perfección, se despide cordialmente de Ron, inventando una muy astuta excusa y discretamente va hacia arriba y yo la sigo.

**Sobre la escalera de emergencia te robo un beso. Te estropearé mucho más.**

Se sentía un auténtico miserable, los Malfoys eran muchas cosas pero nunca desleales, pero no podía parar. La amaba y sabía que le hacia daño, ella se merecía mucho más que el título de amante o querida, la estaba usando, la estaba estropeando pero simplemente esto era necesario. Había convertido a la dulce Hermione en una pecadora, su pecadora, porque ella ya no quería seguir con ésta relación pero él no podía dejarla ir, no podía vivir sin ella, ella era su razón de existir y la forzaba a seguir.

**Noche descendente. Sí intento aguantar, los que desearé lanzar son mis sentimientos, cayendo en el olvido, aun si tus brazos me empujan lejos yo lo haré, no puedo detenerme.**

Se encontraron en el pasillo y él la besó apasionadamente. ¡Cómo la había extrañado! No podía vivir sin ella. Hermione intentaba girar la cara pero él no se lo permitía, le dolía su rechazo pero no lo aceptaba, ella era suya.

Bajó sus labios besando su esbelto cuello besándolo, mordiéndolo, marcándolo. Hermione sabe que él la ama, pero que no puede dejar a Astoria, ella sabe que él suspira por ella, pero no puede con esto, no puede fingir ser su amiga siendo su amante. Cuando Draco enrolla sus musculosos brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrae hacia él mientras continua besándola sin parar Hermione solo puede suspirar. ¿Cuántas veces había intentado apartarse de él? Pero él no se lo permitía. La buscaba sí era necesario en otra calle, en otro país, no podía escapar de ese mago, solo someterse y suspirar. Su cuerpo la traicionaba, sus instintos le fallaban y sus quejidos les convertían en amantes.

**Continuamos diciendo "no volveré a verte otra vez" pero es hermoso cuando nuestros quejidos nos traicionan, me asusta que nuestro amor sea expuesto. Nuestro secreto deja una cicatriz triste en mi corazón.**

Nadie puede saberlo, jamás lo entenderían. No tienen ni idea de lo que ellos sienten, lo que la distancia les produce, lo que sufren por esconderse.

Draco le rompe el vestido con desesperación, a pesar de sus años no puede controlar el deseo y las ganas de ver expuesto el objeto de su afecto, su debilidad. Simplemente no puede aguantar. Besa su clavícula, la parte superior de sus senos realzados y escondidos bajo ese sujetador negro que él mas tarde pretende arrancar sin titubeos para dejarlos libres y poder tomarlos en su boca y morderlos y ella solo podrá gemir de placer.

- ¡Ahh! 'Mione te amo- susurra con pasión Draco.

- Basta Draco, esto esta ¡ahh! mal- Hermione no podía mas, no quería seguir siendo su amante pero cómo no doblegarse ante aquella experimentada boca, esa lengua que la volvía loca y esos brazos fuertes que la sujetaban con amor. Podía luchas contra mil magos oscuros pero nunca podría hacerlo en contra de su amor.

**Noche descendente, me irrita no poder contener mis labios cayendo en el olvido, me aferro a tu pecho y caigo al infierno.**

No pueden parar , él hace que ella enrolle sus piernas alrededor de su cadera mientras con sus manos le acaricia los muslos, saben que en cualquier momento les pueden encontrar y eso les enciende aún mas, no pueden parar.

Hermione mete las manos en su camisa acariciándole el pecho, arañándolo, besándolo hasta que siente su dura hombría en su cadera y enloquece.

Él le termina de quitar el vestido y se deshace de sus bragas negras, con demasiada experiencia de sus previos encuentros, y no pierde la oportunidad de introducir uno de sus dedos y ella gime violentamente. Draco sonríe, la tiene donde él quiere. El rubio introduce dos dedos más con gran facilidad, Hermione esta desesperadamente húmeda y preparado para su encuentro. La castaña muerde su cuello y clava sus uñas en su espalda haciendo que ambos giman de placer.

**No puedo detenerme porque esto es amor, para y obtén afecto ,eso es aceptable. Si te pierdo de vista no puedo vivir sin ti. Estoy buscando el momento que brilla intensamente. Nuestros sueños vacíos hacen ruido. En la noche nosotros… es un escándalo**

Y ambos gimen, él sonríe. ¡Hipócritas! Todos creen que él es un estirado sangre sucia que nunca se rebajaría a tocar ni tan siquiera a una mestiza. Ese fue el error de Voldemort y de todos los demás inútiles que lo siguieron hasta el final, porque Draco Malfoy dejó de creer en la supremacía de la sangre hace mucho tiempo.

Él es el mago al que todos los hombres quieren parecerse y todas las mujeres tener. El hombre más atractivo, un gran buscador, el magnate más importante de Inglaterra… ¡Idiotas! solo quieren su dinero o su poder. Astoria es un claro ejemplo de ellos, al igual que Pansy o incluso Blaise pero Hermione no, ella lo ama de verdad y por eso no la dejará escapar, sabe que lo suyo esta prohibido que es tabú pero Draco Malfoy siempre tiene lo que quiere y cuando él quiere.

**No puedo decirlo porque esto es amor, atraigo la atención de las personas, eso es aceptable. Pueden ver como he perdido mi forma . Mi corazón te está buscando , mis suspiros mataron al resplandeciente amor. Sé que es tabú pero no puedo pararlo porque nosotros lo hacemos siempre...esto es escandaloso**

Draco no lo soporta más, sigue besándola y acariciándola mientras ella con sus piernas le baja los pantalones y los apretados boxers. Él saca sus dedos para introducir su muy erecto pene de un solo golpe, la sujeta de la cadera y empieza a penetrarla mas duro, salvajemente. Ambos gimen, no lo pueden evitar, Draco sigue moviendo sus caderas marcando un ritmo rápido que no tarda en volverse errático hasta que se corre en su interior y ambos llegan al éxtasis juntos gritando sus nombres.

**No puedo detenerlo porque esto es amor , para y obtén afecto . Si te pierdo de vista no puedo vivir sin ti, estoy buscando el momento que brilla intensamente. Nuestros sueños vacíos hacen ruido, toda la noche nosotros...**

Se separan ,se miran y sonríen. Vuelven a ser cómplices… hasta que un ruido los hace estremecerse, se giran para encontrarse al mismísimo Harry Potter, acompañado de Astoria y Ron.

Y en ese momento, Draco lo sabe, sabe lo que pasará, es su destino. Justo castigo para aquel que juega con cuchillos.

Pero no puede evitarlo, Hermione intenta decir algo cuando… [Riiiiing]

Draco, con apenas 17 años, se despierta en su cama empapado y con una erección descomunal entre sus piernas. Entre jadeos mira hacia todas partes y se da cuenta que todo ha sido sueño.

¿Una premonición? No sería el primer caso en la familia… con algo de pereza se levanta de la cama y decide no darle más vueltas, mañana a primera hora escribiría a su padre para hablar sobre su compromiso con Astoria y se va a dar una ducha muy fría para calmar sus necesidades.

Muy lejos de allí en una imponente mansión un rubio se despierta exaltado.

- ¿Lucios, estás bien?- le pregunta una Narcisa Malfoy medio dormida. Estaba teniendo un sueño especialmente interesante con cierto profesor de pociones.

- ¡Narcisa! ¡ Voy a morir!- grita con desesperación Lucius Malfoy mientras con grandes zancadas se dirige hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

- Lo que tu digas amor, buenas noches- susurra la mujer con una sonrisa en la boca. Quizás mañana debería ir a visitar a Draco a Hogwarts, si no recordaba mal a tercera hora le tocaba pociones.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. No sé si dejarlo como un one-short o extenderme un poco mas. ¿Qué opináis?

Este fanfic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo y solía ser un Harry&Hermione pero he decidido cambiarlo a Draco&Hermione y además añadirle un final un poco distinto en homenaje a una amiga fanática del profesor de pociones mas sexy que jamás ha tenido Hogwarts.

Muchas gracias. Se agradecen reviews.


End file.
